SungMin's Morning Face
by LeeMaeRin
Summary: Sekilas tentang KyuMin dan pagi hari mereka... /Summary gak nyambung/Langsung aja deh/RnR/ DLDR


**Annyeong, author gaje ini dateng lagi. Kali ini saya membawa cerita yang sangat pendek. Saya lagi capek nulis yang panjang-panjang. Jadi bikin yang pendek aja, yang penting **_**feel**_**nya dapet. Hehehe~~ (nyengir ala Hyuk). Oke, langsung aja deh. RnR, ne? Gumawo *bow***

**Cast**

**Cho KyuHyun**

**Lee SungMin**

**Summary**

**Sekilas tentang KyuMin dan pagi hari mereka...**

**Warning**

**Abal, gaje, typo(s), OOC, No Bash, No Plagiat, DLDR**

**Disclaimer**

**Semua chara di ff ini adalah milik Tuhan YME, keluarganya, dan dirinya sendiri. Tapi khusus untuk SungMin, dia milik saya dunia akhirat *ditebas pumpkins**

**Happy Reading ~~~**

.

.

**05.30 KST**

Di sebuah tempat tidur _king size _di sebuah kamar yang berukuran lumayan besar, tergeletaklah seorang namja berkulit pucat berwajah evil. Oh, bukan. Dia bukan vampire ataupun sejenisnya. Dia adalah seorang manusia tulen, selebritis papan atas pula. Personel sebuah boyband top di Korea Selatan. Tak perlu dijelaskan dengan detailpun, kalian sudah pasti tau siapa namja itu. Machayo, dialah sang magnae Super Junior, Cho KyuHyun. KyuHyun menggeliat tak nyaman di balik selimut tebalnya. KyuHyun duduk di atas kasurnya dengan mata terpejam. Dia masih sangat mengantuk. Semalam suntuk dia 'berperang' melawan musuh-musuhnya di StarCraft. Dia baru saja terlelap dua jam lalu. KyuHyun melirik meja nakas dan sedikit meringis ketika mendapati botol air mineralnya telah kosong. Tak tersisa setetespun. Semalam dia lupa mengisinya.

"Omo, haus sekali. Ugh, apa boleh buat. Aku butuh minum, kalau tidak, tubuhku akan dehidrasi." dengan mata yang masih lima watt, KyuHyun berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Memang sungguh amat sangat mustahil, seorang Cho KyuHyun bangun sepagi ini, tapi kebutuhan manusia akan airlah yang membuatnya mau tak mau terpaksa bangun dan beranjak ke dapur. Suasana dorm masih sangat sepi. Tentu saja. Mereka semua masih terlelap dalam mimpi mereka masing-masing. Setelah meneguk segelas air dan mengisi penuh botolnya, KyuHyun melangkah kembali ke kamarnya. Ketika melewati kamar YeSung, KyuHyun menghentikan langkah. Meski sang pemilik kamar itu sekarang sudah tidak tinggal di dorm, tapi kamar itu tidaklah kosong. Di balik daun pintu bercat putih itu, bersemayamlah (?) sesosok namja yang sangat disayanginya. Hyungnya yang paling imut dan manis, yang telah lama menjadi _roomate_nya, hyung yang selalu menjaga dan mendukungnya. Yap, Lee SungMin. KyuHyun tiba-tiba merasakan kerinduan yang begitu dalam. Hampir setahun mereka pisah kamar. Meski mereka masih satu dorm, tapi tetap saja, ada yang berbeda. Perlahan KyuHyun mengetuk pintu kamar yang kini menjadi kamar SungMin itu pelan. Tak ada sahutan.

_Ah, mungkin SungMin hyung masih tidur. Dia pasti lelah setelah pertunjukkan drama musikalnya. Bahkan aku tak tau semalam SungMin hyung pulang jam berapa_, batin KyuHyun. Cukup lama KyuHyun berdiri di depan kamar SungMin. Didorong kerinduannya yang sudah memuncak *lebay, KyuHyun mengulurkan tangannya ke kenop pintu itu dan memutarnya. Cklek. _Eh, terbuka, _pikir KyuHyun kaget. KyuHyun melangkah masuk, sejenak dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Rapi, bersih, terawat, dan...hangat. Sama seperti keadaan kamar mereka ketika mereka masih tinggal sekamar. Kalau sekarang, jangan ditanya lagi bagaimana kondisi kamar KyuHyun. Berantakan seperti kapal pecah *dasar kyuppa males. #plak. KyuHyun menghampiri SungMin yang masih tertidur dengan nyenyaknya. KyuHyun tersenyum mendengar dengkuran halus SungMin. KyuHyun bersila di lantai dan menumpukan kedua sikunya di atas kasur. Dua obsidian kelamnya menelusuri wajah SungMin dengan teliti.

"Hyung, kau tau, aku merindukan saat dimana kita masih berbagi kamar. Aku suka memandangi wajahmu saat kau terlelap. Terlihat begitu tenang dan damai. Memandang wajahmu yang tenang itu membuatku melupakan semua kejadian buruk yang kita alami sepanjang hari itu. Meski terkadang aku kesal ketika kau mendengkur, tapi sejujurnya, aku menyukainya. Mendengar dengkuranmu, itu menandakan kau berada tak jauh dariku. Di tempat yang masih terjangkau olehku. Jika aku tak mendengar apapun, aku jadi gelisah. Dan aku akan secara refleks menoleh ke kasurmu. Aku baru bisa bernafas lega saat aku tau, kau masih disana, terlelap di balik selimutmu. Aku merindukan pagi dimana ketika aku terbangun, kau adalah objek pertama yang tertangkap oleh mataku. Dimana kau akan tersenyum manis dan memintaku bangun. Aku sungguh merindukan saat-saat itu, hyung. Kau tau, sejak kita pisah kamar, aku selalu memasang alarm supaya tidak telat bangun. Tapi tetap saja, mataku ini hanya bisa terbuka ketika suara indahmulah yang menyuruhku bangun. Apakah aku terdengar manja, hyung? Hehehe~~"

KyuHyun terkekeh dan suara kekehannya itu membuat SungMin sedikit menggeliat. "Enghh..." lenguhnya pelan. Sepertinya uri bunny min sudah mulai tersadar dari alam mimpinya. Mata rubahnya perlahan terbuka dan mengerjap pelan, menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang menyapa retinanya. Dan bibir bersharp M itu sedikit melongo ketika mendapati dongsaeng tersayangnya ada di hadapannya, memandanginya.

"He? Selamat pagi, Kyu. Tumben kau sudah bangun." sapa SungMin hangat. Senyumnya mengembang sempurna. KyuHyun terpana. Dia memang sering memandangi SungMin saat hyungnya itu tidur. Tapi melihat wajah bangun tidur SungMin, baru kali ini dia melihatnya. Tentu saja, selama ini SungMin selalu bangun lebih dulu darinya. Dan ketika membangunkannya, SungMin tentu saja sudah mandi atau hanya sekedar mencuci muka. Tapi pagi ini berbeda. KyuHyun melihat SungMin yang masih dalam keadaaan ala kadarnya. Rambut dan piyama yang agak berantakan, wajah sedikit mengantuk dan mata yang sedikit berair. Anehnya, justru dalam keadaan seperti itu, SungMin terlihat jauh lebih menarik. Begitu alami dan natural.

"Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu? Ada sesuatu di wajahku?" SungMin mengernyit heran melihat KyuHyun hanya menatapnya sambil mengerjap-ngerjap.

KyuHyun tersadar. "Ah, anio, hyung. Ternyata mereka benar."

"Mereka? Nugu?"

KyuHyun naik ke kasur, kembali memandangi SungMin. "Banyak orang bilang, jika kau ingin mengetahui wajah asli seseorang, lihatlah ketika mereka baru bangun tidur. Dari situ kau akan tau, sebenarnya mereka seperti apa."

"Maksudmu?" tanya SungMin bingung. *hadeuh, oppa, belum connect juga? sungmin : maklum, chagi. namanya juga bangun tidur,wajar kalau belum nyambung ^.v

"Aku menyesal karena selama ini, hyung selalu bangun lebih dulu dariku. Kalau aku tau wajah bangun tidur hyung sangat manis dan menarik, aku pasti akan bangun pagi tiap hari demi melihat _morning face_mu, hyung. Tanpa make up, kau sudah terlihat begitu manis hyung. Dan wajahmu ternyata berkali-kali lipat lebih manis dan menarik saat kau baru bangun tidur. Begitu alami dan natural."

SungMin menunduk malu. Ini masih sangat pagi, tapi Evil Kyunya ini sudah mulai melancarkan rayuan gombalnya.

"Biasanya orang akan terlihat menyeramkan saat baru bangun tidur. Tapi kau tidak, hyung. Dalam keadaan apapun, kau selalu terlihat manis." sambung KyuHyun.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja, Kyu. Sudah, aku mau cuci muka dulu. Setelah ini, aku mau ke ruang _fitness_." SungMin hendak beranjak ke kamar mandi, ketika lengan kekar KyuHyun menahannya.

"Hyung, aku merindukan saat kita masih sekamar dulu. Aku masih mengantuk, hyung. Pagi ini, temani aku tidur disini ya? Sebentar saja, hyung. Ya? Aku sudah terbiasa tidur dengan kau di sampingku, jadi ketika kau tak ada, rasanya ada yang kurang. Apa kau tidak merasakan hal yang sama?"

SungMin terdiam. Memang terkadang dia merindukan saat-saat itu. Dan dia akui, awalnya, memang sangat sulit. Dia terbiasa mendengar suara berisik KyuHyun saat bermain game dan kini, sejak pisah kamar, SungMin tak pernah lagi mendengarnya, tapi anehnya, tanpa suara berisik itu, SungMin justru tak bisa terlelap.

"Kadang aku merindukannya, Kyu. Merindukan suara gaduhmu saat kau bermain game, hal yang awalnya sangatlah menggangguku tapi yang pada akhirnya membuatku terbiasa. Terkadang, saat aku terbangun, aku terkejut saat aku tak menemukanmu di sampingku. Tapi kemudian aku sadar, kita sudah tidak berada di kamar yang sama. Tapi, kau sudah dewasa, Kyu. Sudah saatnya kau mandiri. Aku hanya ingin kau tidak membiasakan diri selalu tergantung padaku."

"Aku mengerti, hyung. Tapi untuk pagi ini, temani aku, ne? Satu jam saja. Hanya satu jam. Aku ingin sejenak kembali ke masa itu, hyung. Bukankah hyung juga merindukannya?"

"Baiklah. Tapi ingat, hanya satu jam. Latihan kita dimulai pukul sembilan." putus SungMin.

KyuHyun segera merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Tangan kirinya menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya.

"Kenapa hyung masih duduk di situ? Kemarilah, hyung akan menemaniku, kan? Jadi, berbaringlah di sampingku."

SungMin menghela nafas. Meski dia sudah tidak ingin tidur, tak urung direbahkannya juga tubuhnya di samping KyuHyun. SungMin berbaring terlentang, sementara KyuHyun berbaring menyamping, menghadap SungMin.

"Hyung..."

"Ya?"

"Besok, jangan kunci kamarmu ya?"

Sontak SungMin menoleh ke arah KyuHyun. Keningnya berkerut samar. "Wae?"

"Besok pagi, sebelum kau bangun, aku akan kesini. Aku ingin melihat _morning face_mu lagi, hyung. Baru sekali melihatnya, aku sudah ketagihan ingin melihatnya lagi."

"Memang kau bisa bangun pagi? Aku tidak percaya."

"Kenapa hyung berkata seperti itu? Tentu saja bisa, hanya terkadang aku malas saja."

"Terserah kau sajalah."

KyuHyun tersenyum jahil. "Atau aku pindah kesini saja, ya? Supaya aku bisa melihat _morning face_mu setiap hari."

SungMin menggeleng. "Anio, Kyu. Kau sudah punya kamarmu sendiri, kan?"

"Tapi hyung..."

"Tidurlah atau akan meninggalkanmu sekarang juga." SungMin beringsut bangun, tapi ditahan oleh KyuHyun.

"Arrasso, hyung. Aku akan tidur. Tapi hyung..."

"Apa lagi?" SungMin mendelik. Mulai jengah dengan perilaku KyuHyun.

"Peluk, hyung."

"Aish, dasar manja. Inilah akibatnya kalau kau begadang karena bermain game bodoh itu. Kau jadi menyusahkanku juga. Aku bahkan belum sarapan. Arrasso..arrasso. Tidurlah, anak manja." SungMin mendekat ke arah KyuHyun, kemudian memeluknya. Ketika merasakan betapa hangatnya pelukan sang bunny hyung, KyuHyun memejamkan mata dan mulai terlelap. Dia berharap, waktu akan berjalan sangat lambat.

"Hyung, bogoshipoyo." gumam KyuHyun pelan.

"Nado, nae dongsaeng." bisik SungMin.

**_End~~_**

**_._**

**_._**

**Note**

Gaje banget ya? Aneh pula. Mungkin otak saya lagi ngadat, makanya sampe bisa bikin ff segaje ini. Tapi, gumawo udah mau baca. Oya, buat yang minta sequelnya If I, mian banget, saya gak bikin sequelnya. Karena ff itu emang bercerita tentang kasih tak sampai, perasaan yang tak terungkapkan. Emang cuma oneshoot aja. Jeongmal mianhae, ya chingudeul. Bagaimanapun, gumawo ^.^ *peluk cium dekap Minppa #dihajar massal


End file.
